


Lemon Boy

by V3rtig0



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bisexual Carl Gallagher, F/M, Gallavich, M/M, Sad Carl, carl is a drug addict, depressed Carl Gallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V3rtig0/pseuds/V3rtig0
Summary: Carl is having a tough time after nick kills a kid. Nobody knows. Then he meets Eli





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Carl hasn't told anyone about nick killing the kid. Unlike in canon when he tells fiona. But he's still acting like he owns the house. Ian is on his

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Carl meet for the first time

Carl Gallagher was fed up with school. 

After he'd gotten out of juvie he had to go back. That was enough but now he had to carry the weight of seeing the same desk that nick had once sat in everyday. 

"I don't understand why I need a tutor!" Carl complained. He didn't feel like it was necessary at all. He wasn't like Lip. He just wanted to finish and leave. But of course the universe won't let him get away that easily. All of the Gallaghers sat around the living room. Including mickey, Mandy, Kev, and V. Carl sat on the couch in between his two older brothers with mickey sitting on the other side of Ian and Mandy on the other side of Lip. The typical Saturday setup of the household(s).

"It's school mandated." Fiona told him for what felt like the hundredth time. "They'll hold you behind if you fail and they can show that you didn't reach out for any help." Fiona explained once again. "Think of it as a plea deal." 

Carl scoffed "Since when do i take plea deals?" 

"Fair enough." Fiona nodded her head in agreement. "But your tutor is still coming this afternoon and that's that!" Fiona pointed at him before going into the kitchen to fetch something to drink.

Carl groaned as he sunk deeper into the couch. "I mean, it can't be that bad." Ian tried to assure him. Carl looked up at Ian waiting for him to say something else but then Lip began to speak.

"Yeah." Lip started. "I was a tutor once and it's not as bad as it sounds at all." 

Carl rolled his eyes. "You're only sayin' that because Karen smith was blowing you under the table the whole time." Lip smacked the back of Carl's head. 

"Shut up you little shit." Lip glared at him. "You're just jealous because Dom cheated on you and got chlamydia. 

"Hey fuck off!" Carl argued. "We all wanted to say it." The two poked around at each other's nerves for a little while but soon they all were back to watching crappy sitcoms.

 

Everyone had scattered into their respectful areas of the house leaving Carl with the kitchen. He was about to sit down with a cup of root beer when he heard a knock at the door. He groaned as he reluctantly walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hey!" The blonde boy greeted. "Are you Carl Gallagher?" Carl nodded as he let the boy in. "I'm Elijah but you can call me Eli." Carl guided the boy into the kitchen and gestured for him to sit down as Carl did the same.

"So." Carl sighed. "What do you wanna teach me?"

"Well that depends." Eli told him. "What do want to learn?"

"Honestly?" Carl looked into the boys eyes to show his sincerity. "Nothing." Carl admitted. "This is all bullshit."

Eli shrink into the seat a little and raised his eyebrows. "Then why'd you ask for a tutor?"

"Because I can't get held back in that hell hole again."

"Fine." Eli sat back up. "I get it." He rolled his eyes. "You just want me to do your homework, right?"

"What no!" Carl argued. "I want you to tell me how to do things so that I won't need you anymore."

"As if that's any fucking better." Eli muttered. "Okay then." He pulled a book out of his bag. "Let's start with english."

Carl stared wide eyed at the copy of 'to kill a mockingbird' 

"One problem with that." Carl told the boy.

"What?" The boy grew a small worried look on his face.

Carl stared at him nervously. "I can't read."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli suspects that Carl could have dyslexia. So he brings Carl to the guidance counselor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter.

"What do you mean you 'can't read'" Eli asked Carl with a look of skepticism. Carl sighed and hushed his voice to be sure that no one else could hear him. The two were alone in the kitchen but this was still something that Carl was insecure about.

"I-It's hard to explain." Carl struggled to put into words how he had issues with reading. Mostly because he never understood it himself. Eli looked at him with an expression of sympathy.

"Try me." He gave Carl a small smile. Carl shifted himself in his chair as he finally worked up the courage and the words to speak. 

"It's like every time I try to read a book or a sign or a menu the words they're-" Carl looked Eli directly into his eyes. "The letters are mixed up. Jumbled around and not where they're supposed to be. I mix up letters like m and w and I just can't seem to fix it. Eli leaned over and put his hand on Carl's shoulder before speaking.

"I think I know exactly what's wrong."

 

Carl and Eli walked together to the guidance office during lunch. It was in a room connecting to the principle's office in which Carl was very familiar with. Once the two reached the secretary's desk the secretary spoke first.

"Good afternoon Mr. Rhodes!" She gave Eli a genuine smile. A smile which shrunk the moment she noticed the other boy. "Mr.  _Gallagher"_   She spoke this time with a grimace.

"Hi Mrs. Anderson! Is Mr. Miller seeing anyone right now." 

"No one at the moment but if you need to see him I can send you in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Anderson." Eli smiled at her before gesturing to Carl to follow him. Eli opened a door at the end of a short hallway and pulled Carl in. There sat a man at a table desk that had two chairs sitting in front of it. Carl assumed that this was Mr. Miller.

"Good afternoon Mr. Rhodes and Mr. Gallagher!" The two boys sat down in the seats and before they could return the greeting Mr. Miller continued his speaking. "What brings you two here today." Eli cut straight to the chase.

"We think that Carl might have dyslexia and we were wondering if there was anyway that we could make sure or if there was some sort of professional that he could see."

"I understand." Mr. Miller scribbled down a note of what Eli had said. "I'll see what I can do." 

"Thank you." Eli nodded. He grabbed Carl's arm and brought him out of the office and back into the school hallway leading to the cafeteria. 

"Well that was easy." Carl spoke up for the first time since they left lunch.

"Of course it was easy." Eli looked at Carl and let out a small chuckle. "You didn't have to say anything"

 

Two days later and Carl was in the middle of math class, getting ready to ask for a bathroom pass when someone began to speak into the overhead. "Mrs. Reyes, Could you send Carl Gallagher to the principle's office.

That's how he ended up here. Back in front of the guidance office and about to open the door. When he stepped inside he noticed the familiar face of Mr. Miller but this time there was a woman with him. "Good morning Mr. Gallagher." Mr. Miller began. "This here is Mrs. Soo, a dyslexia specialist. She'd like to speak with you."

 

It'd been eternity. Or at least it'd felt like it. Carl had been in the room with Mrs. Soo for only an hour and a half. She'd been asking him questions, giving him small tests, showing him flashcards, and explaining to him just what dyslexia was. Carl could only let out a sigh of relief when she'd announced that they were finished. That was until it came time for her to tell him the results. "Carl, I'm sorry to say this but I believe that you do have dyslexia."

Carl wasn't paying attention to anything else that she said after that. He knows that she wrote her number along with some other information onto a note and told him to give it to his parents. It was in his hand after all. But he didn't remember leaving the room, or the principle's office, or the school. He didn't remember the bell ringing or the walk home or even sitting on the couch. But there he was. Sitting on the couch. Mrs. Soo had explained to him how it was nothing that he had caused or that he should be worried about in a negative way, but all that he cold think was that it was his fault.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know that I don't know the actual process of how you reach out for help with dyslexia. This is just how it happened on glee. So correct me if I'm wrong about anything.


End file.
